


breathe on my lips

by apeunde



Category: VIXX
Genre: Breathplay, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-30 02:22:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8515030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apeunde/pseuds/apeunde
Summary: the lace covers jaehwan’s eyes so prettily it makes sanghyuk’s heart beat against his ribcage, makes him feel like a hand is clenching tight around it. *mild breathplay





	

It’s late, way past midnight when Sanghyuk trudges into the living room of their dorm, looking to get himself a glass of water from the kitchen. He’s been a little edgy over the past couple of weeks. They were all tired, working for yet another comeback so soon after the other, but Sanghyuk’s restlessness comes from something entirely else.

It’s foreign, the way his heart jumped in his chest when they got introduced to the lacey blindfolds intended to start their stage, and for a second he felt something stir in his stomach. When his fingers touched the material of the cloth softly, it only became worse, his heart beating hard and fast in his chest.

Practicing with it was bearable, mostly because they were only wearing it for a most of thirty seconds before discarding it. But when his eyes landed on Jaehwan, the sight of the black lace raking around and obstructing his features, his mind completely blanked out. 

It was like a kick to the gut, only that it wasn’t painful more than utterly driving him crazy and up the wall with a sudden burst of want. He’s felt this way before; he feels it every time he looks at Jaehwan in fact, every single time their skin touches and their eyes meet. Only this time, it’s a little different. It’s as if a darker, stronger need for Jaehwan suddenly erupted; Sanghyuk wanted to take control, wanted to make Jaehwan keep wearing the lace while he touched every little expanse of his body, making him cry out Sanghyuk’s name, over and over. 

They hadn’t had much time for themselves in the past few weeks, days so long they barely had a chance to sleep, and to be fair, Sanghyuk was starving for every little touch, every little kiss. The sudden slap in the face of what he can only categorize as one of his kinks is enough to make him dizzy just by thinking about it, his body fully focused on every little detail of it. But Sanghyuk is a professional, and for as hard as it was, he’s succeeded in keeping the thoughts at bay during practice, keeping his distance just enough so he doesn’t suddenly cave in.

 

Tonight Sanghyuk feels tired, but his body is too wound up to let him sleep -- the thoughts of Jaehwan run through his head like wildfire at hours like these, deep in the night and yet not late enough to call it morning. He makes his way to the kitchen, gulping down a glass of water to ease his burning throat, and when he’s done, he fully intends to just go back through the living room and into the confinements of his bed.

Only when Sanghyuk turns the corner of the kitchen, he’s stopped dead in his tracks by the sight unraveling before him.

He must have been too focused on the way to the kitchen to notice the figure practicing in the living room, only a small, dim light giving it enough illumination to make out the contours of the body. Sanghyuk can immediately discern Jaehwan’s movements even in the grey half shadows of the night, and he realizes that he must have come out to practice in front of the windows, giving him enough of a reflection to monitor himself.

It’s late, and Sanghyuk is suddenly painfully aware that they are on their own for once; the need to go over and wrap his arms around Jaehwan’s body is pulsing heavily through his veins. But Sanghyuk doesn’t want to interfere, doesn’t want to bother Jaehwan while he’s clearly focused on something else, no matter how tempted he is.

That is, until Jaehwan turns around, noticing Sanghyuk’s presence, and all the air is knocked out of Sanghyuk’s lungs at the sight of the dark, studded cloth covering his eyes and shining in the little light of the room.

It leaves Sanghyuk breathless, a burning heat churning in his abdomen at the sight. He can tell Jaehwan knows exactly what he feels, from the way his body moves closer to him very slowly, from the little tug of a smirk along his lips. Sanghyuk tells himself he can see a mischievous twinkle in Jaehwan’s eyes in between the pattern of the lace, and it dawns on him that he’s been set up.

Suddenly he’s out of control, and it’s not his mind that’s moving Sanghyuk’s body as he takes a step forward towards Jaehwan. His irises blown dark and focused, his fingers wrapping themselves around Jaehwan’s wrist, pulling him into the privacy of Sanghyuk’s room. It’s all raw want and instinct taking over, making him move, and it’s only once the door closes behind them that Sanghyuk turns around to fully trail his eyes over Jaehwan, their bodies almost touching with how close they are standing.

The lace covers Jaehwan’s eyes so prettily it makes Sanghyuk’s heart beat against his ribcage, makes him feel like a hand is clenching tight around it -- no one should be this beautiful, Sanghyuk thinks. Jaehwan’s eyes are open under the dark cloth, the shadows dancing across his face just enough for his eyes to give Sanghyuk a hint of a twinkle while he’s waiting for Sanghyuk’s next move. He’s quiet, and Sanghyuk takes this as a sign to take control, to set the pace and turn his attention fully on Jaehwan. One of Sanghyuk’s hands comes up to tangle itself in Jaehwan’s hair, feeling the soft strands against his fingertips, and it’s enough to make his heart almost jump out of his chest, his blood rushing through his veins.

Sanghyuk’s fingers trace down from Jaehwan’s hair and over the back of his neck, a touch so fleeting it leaves goosebumps on Jaehwan’s skin. Jaehwan can feel the adrenaline rushing through his veins at the mere touch, can tell all his nerves are tingling in his body, and he’s already on edge, waiting for more while relishing the slow pace. He feels like he’s so out of place, standing in the middle of the room waiting only for Sanghyuk’s fancy, and yet he feels like it’s exactly where he belongs. It’s like he’s trapped in time and space, every feeling amplifying in the tension filling every inch of air around them.

It only takes a second, one little spark in that suffocating tension to ignite whatever is between them, and suddenly Sanghyuk’s hand grasps Jaehwan’s neck tight, pulling him closer, sealing their lips together in a bruising kiss. The touch makes a moan slip past Jaehwan’s mouth into Sanghyuk’s, swallowed immediately as their kiss deepens, hot and messy and dizzying. Jaehwan’s fingers yearn to touch, but he knows he’s in no place to initiate contact. Sanghyuk has him in the palm of his hand, just like he wanted it to be, and it feels absolutely intoxicating.

Sanghyuk’s hands move from the back of Jaehwan’s neck, gliding over his shirt with silky touch, down until they bury themselves into the line just below his butt. Suddenly Jaehwan is lifted up on Sanghyuk’s hands, wrapping his legs around Sanghyuk’s middle for support, hands burying themselves in Sanghyuk’s hair for more balance. The feeling is making them both sigh, both of them starved for contact over the past couple of weeks. They’re so close that they can feel their forming erections brush against each other through their clothes, can feel each breath and each quiver on the other’s body. The electrifying tension is still there, only now it’s tangible, heavy enough to grasp in their fingers, and Sanghyuk can’t help but feel dizzy with the thought of Jaehwan lying underneath him, writhing at his touch, the black lace covering his pretty eyes a perfect contrast against his light skin.

The anticipation almost gets too much, and without any warning Jaehwan is thrown onto Sanghyuk’s bed with a little squeal. His mouth goes instantly dry at the look in Sanghyuk’s eyes, though, and if Jaehwan couldn’t imagine how the younger looked when he turned serious and dominant before, he can now, Sanghyuk’s dark irises looking at him with such intensity Jaehwan is absolutely frozen in spot. A shiver runs down his spine, the feeling both sobering him up and making him drunk on the mood, the thought of things to come flashing behind his eyes. It’s enough to make his hands grip the sheets under him to steady himself, his heart racing in his chest. He has never seen the youngest quite this self-assured and sexy, tapping into something Jaehwan is sure he doesn’t let out much, hasn’t even shown Jaehwan in the past couple of months of their relationship. It’s exciting, this new side of him, and Jaehwan’s heart is beating against his chest a hundred miles per hour, waiting for more.

“Jaehwan-ah,” Sanghyuk says, and there are no formalities, voice low and dripping with want. It makes Jaehwan look up, makes their eyes meet, the whole world completely forgotten. Sanghyuk doesn’t press on, doesn’t say anything else, but he doesn’t need to as his fingers come up to slowly unbutton Jaehwan’s shirt with steady fingers. It’s unfair, Jaehwan thinks as he takes a deep breath, how calm Sanghyuk is, how controlled he seems to be on the outside. Jaehwan feels like he’s about to explode from their mere interactions, like the tension in the air is enough to make him come undone. He whines, a small pleading sound that resonates in between them, wrapping the two of them in their own little bubble.

The sound doesn’t seem to phase Sanghyuk as he works Jaehwan’s clothes off of his body carefully. Once Jaehwan is completely stripped down, he holds his breath as he admires the sight before him, tongue coming out to lick his lips. Jaehwan’s skin shines under the covered light of the bed lamp, his cock fully erect and just waiting to be touched. His lips are red and kiss-swollen, and the lace over his eyes makes him look delicate and beautiful, adorning his face in such a way that Sanghyuk groans at the sight. Sanghyuk can’t take his eyes away, and all the things he wants to do flash through his mind in a scatter of vivid images, too fast to hold on to. His heart is still hammering against his chest, and he can taste the want on his tongue, sweet and thick. But he needs to savour this, needs to move slow, needs to taste every inch of Jaehwan’s body before he can fully take all of him.

Sanghyuk strips slowly, eyes barely ever leaving Jaehwan’s own through the cloth. Jaehwan’s breathing is already shallow, his everything focused on Sanghyuk. His breath hitches when Sanghyuk’s fingers undo his belt and trousers, every expanse of skin slowly being uncovered making his erection that much harder, his want to have Sanghyuk close so much stronger.

It feels like an eternity when Sanghyuk finally discards his last piece of clothing, kicking his underwear carelessly in a corner of the room to be forgotten. He nears Jaehwan slowly, as if he has to make sure he won’t run away or evaporate in front of him. Yet the intensity in his aura hasn’t changed, still as burning hot as it was before, and Jaehwan is sure he’s going to melt with every single touch. When he finally reaches the bed and lowers himself unto it, towering over Jaehwan, it’s like a spell suddenly breaks between them. Jaehwan shudders, licking his lips, and for a moment he considers pulling Sanghyuk to him, holding him as close as he needs him to be.

Before Jaehwan can move though, Sanghyuk’s hands are back on him, the heat of their skin on his leaving burning paths in their wake. Sanghyuk’s fingers hook themselves under Jaehwan’s knees, pulling him down under him with one smooth, gentle motion. Jaehwan can feel Sanghyuk’s breath on his skin, and it’s enough to make his head dizzy and his mind swim with lust.

Sanghyuk lowers his mouth onto the skin under Jaehwan’s collarbone, lips brushing against the skin softly. The touch is enough to make Jaehwan cry out after all the pent up anticipation, and his cheeks color pink at his reaction, feeling embarrassed and exposed. Sanghyuk doesn’t stop there, completely unconcerned by Jaehwan’s noises, only fuelling him further.

His lips trace a path down Jaehwan’s body slowly, nibbling at his pecs, his tongue circling itself around one of his nipples. Kisses trace down Jaehwan’s abdomen and his stomach, move to the joint at his hips, teeth biting down on the skin of his hipbone. Sanghyuk doesn’t leave even one inch of his skin untouched, and Jaehwan can do nothing but moan and whine with every new sensation, with every little flick of tongue against his body. He feels like he’s floating, like his body has lost all sense of gravity just by Sanghyuk’s loving and attention to every part of him. 

Sanghyuk’s eyes flicker up to meet Jaehwan’s through the black lace, and Jaehwan can see the lust in them. It makes him tremble, and he wants more, so much more.

“Ah,” he breathes when Sanghyuk’s lips brush against that one spot just above his hipbone. The feeling leaves a tingling sensation unlike the others, and Jaehwan wants it, all over again. Sanghyuk complies without a word, his tongue tracing over the spot once more, eliciting a high pitched whine from Jaehwan’s lips, his back arching up from the sheets.

Suddenly, Sanghyuk moves up, his face mere inches from Jaehwan’s own. It feels new, it feels different than before. Maybe it’s because Jaehwan has already come undone under Sanghyuk’s touch, because he’s seen stars without Sanghyuk doing anything more than worshipping his body. But when Sanghyuk bends down and presses his lips to Jaehwan’s, it’s like he’s drowned in cold water, unable to breathe.

Sanghyuk’s tongue and lips are soft but demanding, completely taking control over the kiss, relishing the taste of Jaehwan in his mouth. His hands wind up in Jaehwan’s hair, brushing against the cloth of the lace, the material rough and yet even, the silky texture making him shudder, the touch making his breath hitch.

Sanghyuk’s fingers trace down from Jaehwan’s hair, over the lace and down to his chin. With a last kiss to Jaehwan’s lips, Sanghyuk pushes two fingers carefully into his mouth, his eyes even darker than they were before.

“Suck,” he orders, and Jaehwan complies without a second of hesitation. There’s a sudden surge of confidence rising in his chest, and with a thought he smirks around Sanghyuk’s fingers, twirling his tongue around them lusciously, coating them carefully. He can hear Sanghyuk’s breath hitch, can feel Sanghyuk’s other hand digging into the skin of his hip just a little more as his tongue flicks against his fingertips, moving in a circling motion. The look in Sanghyuk’s eyes is worth it, his control slipping for just the fraction of a second. But Jaehwan catches it between the black shadows of the blind fold, and it makes his heart race in his chest.

Sanghyuk’s mouth is on his neck as he trails his hand down and starts to work Jaehwan open, taking his time. Jaehwan shudders at Sanghyuk’s lips leaving traces and marks over his skin. He can feel his teeth branding him, claiming him as his, and it feels amazing paired with the way Sanghyuk’s fingers move inside of him, stretching him open. Jaehwan has long since lost any form of pride, letting his noises spill from his own lips without restraint or hesitation. And Sanghyuk drinks them all up, revels in them, letting them guide his actions as he makes sure to brush past Jaehwan’s prostate with his fingertips just so -- and the hitched whine escaping from Jaehwan’s lips is the best reward.

Jaehwan can feel Sanghyuk’s fingers leave him, can feel the absence of their heat, and for just a moment his nerves set in again. He can feel Sanghyuk’s tip pressing against his entrance, can feel his own erection throbbing with too much stimulation and not enough relief. He’s completely forgotten about it, with the way Sanghyuk is taking care of him, but now his carnal desire inside arises again, and he needs Sanghyuk even more.

“Please,” the word is whispered, breathless and pleading against Sanghyuk’s lips as they come up to brush against Jaehwan’s. There’s a little chuckle escaping them, Sanghyuk’s breath fanning out over Jaehwan’s skin, and it’s enough to drive Jaehwan up the wall.

And then Sanghyuk presses into him, hard and all the way up to the hilt, and Jaehwan’s head snaps back against the pillow underneath him, his eyes clouding in pleasure.

The stretch is prickling pain and tight, white relief, and Jaehwan feels full and just so good. Sanghyuk’s lips suck at his throat as he begins to move slowly, thrusting into him with languid snaps of his hips. Jaehwan moans loudly, and the sound resonates against Sanghyuk’s lips on his neck. He feels like he’s flying again, one of his legs coming up to wind itself around Sanghyuk’s middle just enough so he can push him in deeper, can press him closer, and the sensation of their bodies tangled together makes Jaehwan feel whole.

“Tight,” Sanghyuk mutters as he licks up Jaehwan’s neck and to his ear, nibbling at it where the lace allows him access. It’s electrifying, and the touch makes Jaehwan whine loudly. Sanghyuk’s thrusts turn harder, shorter, making Jaehwan’s body rock with him. Jaehwan’s fingers are clenched tightly into the sheets at his sides, knuckles white from trying to stay in place, take Sanghyuk deeper. Their movements make his hair brush along his pillow, and the lace slips lower from his eyes with each single thrust, until it’s bunched up around Jaehwan’s neck, leaving his eyes free.

Regaining his full sight only enhances Jaehwan’s sensations, the dim light of the room too bright and Sanghyuk’s features above him too crisp to look away. Jaehwan reaches up, cupping Sanghyuk’s face in one of his hands and bringing it down to crash their lips together sensually. The kiss is forceful, on the verge of needy as Sanghyuk’s hips drive themselves deeper, harder into Jaehwan, hitting his sweet spot over and over again. Jaehwan moans into Sanghyuk’s mouth once more, the vibrations only making Sanghyuk kiss him back harder, the movement of their lips raw and unrestrained.

Jaehwan can feel one of Sanghyuk’s hands travel up his body, playing with Jaehwans cock just enough to make him choke into the kiss, the sound almost akin to a sob. Jaehwan is too turned on to take much more, each single one of Sanghyuk’s actions enough to drive him over the edge, making him fly all the way to the moon and back.

But Sanghyuk’s hand doesn’t stop there. It moves up further, his long fingers draping themselves in the bunched up lace around his neck, and before Jaehwan knows it, there’s a pressure on his throat keeping him from drawing deeper breaths. His eyes flutter open, meeting with Sanghyuk’s dark ones, and suddenly his blood is rushing in his veins, his heartbeat picking up in pace. 

Sanghyuk’s grip is tight, but it’s just enough to still give Jaehwan just the room to breathe shallowly. He can feel it all, though, the pattern of the lace pressing into his skin, the pressure when his throat expands against the cloth. The lightheadedness when he doesn’t get to breathe fully, his moans turning into breathy, low whines. It elicits something inside of him, some adrenaline rush that he hasn’t felt before, and it’s enough to make him drown in it, to feel absolutely at Sanghyuk’s mercy and getting drunk on the feeling. He can still feel Sanghyuk’s thrusts into him, can still feel the pleasure bundling up in his abdomen, can hear Sanghyuk’s little groans slipping past his lips, and yet they take second place as his mind is completely focused on the lace digging into his throat and Sanghyuk’s eyes staring deep into his, wet bangs falling into them.

Jaehwan’s orgasm comes as a surprise, completely unexpected and strong, and it rages over him in waves of pure pleasure, blinding his sight. He cries out, the feeling so intense he’s left trembling as he basks in it, cock twitching as he empties himself between them. Sanghyuk stops his movements, and Jaehwan can feel him pull out gently, backing away. He tries to open his eyes to watch Sanghyuk with one of his hands on his cock, jerking himself off as he takes in the sight of Jaehwan in front of him.

It doesn’t take long, Sanghyuk’s eyes raking over Jaehwan’s completely blissful expression and his cum covered body, stopping on the lace still tied around Jaehwan’s neck. It still makes Sanghyuk’s blood boil in his veins, and the sight triggers Sanghyuk’s high, coming undone in his own hand with a groan, eyes never leaving Jaehwan.

There’s silence between them for some moments, both of them catching their breaths and rearranging their thoughts. 

It’s Jaehwan who reaches out first, fingers wrapping around Sanghyuk’s wrist to pull him in closer, yearning for the warmth of his body. Sanghyuk only complies happily, and his eyes search for Jaehwan’s, only after one last glance at the black cloth of the lace Jaehwan’s fingers are now tugging at.

“You need to take that off,” Sanghyuk groans, feeling the adrenaline wash over his body once more at the thought of the lace digging into Jaehwan’s skin, feeling a familiar and not entirely sated tingling in his abdomen stir up again. 

“I’m all up for round two,” Jaehwan says with a raspy voice, clearing his throat as his eyes twinkle at Sanghyuk, “but I need a little break. I’m an old man, remember?” The wink Sanghyuk gets at those words make him think the complete opposite, but he doesn’t dwell on it.

“You don’t look old to me…” Sanghyuk teases, one hand running down Jaehwan’s chest, eyes playful as his hand inches lower. Jaehwan squeals a little when Sanghyuk’s fingers wrap themselves around his still half hard cock, and the overstimulation makes him whine ever so slightly.

“Sanghyuk, n-- not so fast,” Jaehwan stutters, composure cracking up, and it’s with a little chuckle that the younger complies, his hand moving to rest on Jaehwan’s thigh. 

Jaehwan knows he’s in for a ride, but he also knows that they’ll most likely get to keep the lace blindfolds once the promotions have ended. He should better prepare himself and buckle up, because something is telling him that, despite all the teasing, Sanghyuk is not going to get tired.

And despite his whining, Jaehwan is really looking forward to all of it.

**Author's Note:**

> these promotions just make me really really like lace


End file.
